


Betrayal

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Lance finds out his girlfriend has been cheating on him.Request prompt fulfilled for “You know whose side I’ll take”





	Betrayal

Running a brush through his long hair Lance looked at his reflection in the mirror, smoothing his hair back into a ponytail. With a sigh he straightened his suit jacket and tie preparing himself for a date he didn’t want to go on. As much as he didn’t want to see her, he knew it was a necessary evil. 

She was already waiting at a table when he arrived, looking beautiful as always. Too bad she was a snake in disguise. Leaning down Lance pressed a kiss to her cheek in greeting before taking his seat across from her. He sat silently as she blathered on about her day, telling him about work and the shopping she had done before joining him this evening. 

“You’re awfully quiet tonight.” She said. “How was your day?” 

Lance leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he appraised her. 

“You have nothing else to tell me?” He inquired staring at her with cold eyes. 

“What are you talking about Lance?”

“Davey saw you.” He said simply watching the slight widening of her eyes before she quickly recovered. 

“Saw me what?” She asked artfully directing her gaze over his shoulder. 

“You know what. You’re cheating on me.” Lance said flatly. “And now you’re lying.” 

“Are you serious? You’re going to believe him over me? You know he hates me Lance. Has from day one.” She insisted. “He’s lying to you. I would never cheat on you. Why are you choosing him over me?” 

Lance’s jaw worked as he listened to her lies. The tears were a nice touch. If he hadn’t seen the photos on Davey’s phone he would almost be inclined to believe her. Coupled with the fact that he trusted Dave with his life and it was a no brainer.

“I’ve told you from the start that Dave was my best friend. You know whose side I’ll take in this little situation.” Lance said. “I wanted to give you the chance to come clean but you didn’t take it.” 

Rising from the table Lance threw his napkin down and angrily pushed his chair in. 

“We’re done.”


End file.
